


It's Just Business, Darling

by StrawberryMacaroon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: AU, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Smut, ishishipping - Freeform, team magma brendan, tensaishipping, this is written so you can decide yourself if steven is cis or trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMacaroon/pseuds/StrawberryMacaroon
Summary: Brendan joined Team Magma and Maxie has already assigned him his first mission. To get information out of the champion. He never specified how, though.





	It's Just Business, Darling

His job was to get information about the Devon Corporation from the heir and champion himself. Maxie never said _how_ , though.

It was sweltering hot. They were in one of Team Magma’s secret chambers, after all. Brendan could barely take the heat, much less the boredom as he waited for his bound captive to wake up. With another weak kick to the ribcage, Steven slowly opened his heavy eyes, jumping at the realization of where he was.

Brendan stepped back and chuckled. “He finally awakes.” He said almost cruelly. Seeing how surprised and startled the champion was, Brendan knew he was going to have some fun interrogating him.

“Brendan… What are you doing?” The last time Steven had saw the boy was at Mirage Island, with Latios. Surely he wouldn't have joined Team Magma even after that, but Steven couldn't deny Brendan standing in front of him wearing their uniform.

Another laugh, making Steven wince. Only now did he feel the rope around his hands and feet, jerking at it in attempt to free himself. “Oh  Mr. Steven , I believe you know what I'm doing. You know our motives. All I need from you is the details on Devon’s technology.” Brendan walked back closer to him and crouched down, smiling right before him. “I know you're able to help me out. And if not…”

He pulled out a pair of scissors from his back pocket and swiftly cut through Steven’s layers of tops, leaving his chest bare.

“You can't be serious.” Steven gritted his teeth and stared Brendan in the eyes. “What's making you do this, Brendan? This isn't like you at all.” Despite being frightened at what lengths Brendan would go to, he tried to remain calm and bring the boy to his senses.

Kneeling down on his knees, Brendan spread the remnants of Steven's shirt, fully revealing his chest and caressing it. “I'm afraid I am.” With a smirk he pinched one of Steven’s nipples, resulting in a small yelp from the man. “I'm doing this out of my own free will. That is, both joining Team Magma and doing this to you.” He smiled and pinched the other. “I thought it'd be fun. Not to mention the best way to get information from you.”

Steven was still in denial. This couldn't possibly be the sweet kid he knew and thought had great potential to  beat Magma, not join it. “Stop this, Brendan.” He looked away as he said it, not wanting Brendan to know he was blushing.

His hands only moved more south as Steven protested. “I don't think either of us want to.” Brendan smirked as he grabbed Steven’s chin and made him look at him. He watched as Steven’s expression jumped from irritated to surprised as the Magma Grunt rubbed his arousal. “Your face isn't the only thing that gives it away, Steven.” With another smirk, he pulled the man into a sloppy deep kiss.

“Brendan!” The heir jerked back almost hitting his head on the walls with the force. Obviously aroused but trying to hide it, he gasped and caught his breathe as Brendan continued to touch him. “Anybody would react the same.” Steven said in a whisper.

Picking the scissors back up, Brendan laughed and started to remove Steven’s pants, making Steven gulp in fear, in anticipation. As he started to finger him, Steven’s breath hitched, almost moaning. “Are you sure? It seems like you really enjoy being fucked by your  _ enemy _ .” He started to finger him faster, adding another digit and making the older man actually moan out in pleasure this time. Brendan couldn't help but smirk. “That's what I thought.”

“Shut up…” Steven couldn't believe what was happening, that his dignity was being taken away by a boy. What did he want? Brendan hadn't even questioned him yet. “Just… Just what do you hope to gain?” Steven asked between tiny moans.

“Well…” Brendan took his fingers out. To Steven’s surprise, this angered him more that he'd have thought. “People are more likely to tell personal information when they're at their lowest point.” There was an audible  _ ziiip _ of a zipper. Steven’s eyes widened, seeing Brendan’s erection- and just how big it was. They shared another quick sloppy kiss. “That's what I plan to bring you to.”

There was lust in Steven’s eyes. He had thought about the size of Brendan’s dick before on a few occasions, but he never dreamed he would be able to see it. Now was not the time, though. Not while the region was in crisis and he was being held captive. “B-Brendan, you can't.” His voice trembled, making his comment sound unimportant.

Pumping his dick, Brendan settled down in a comfortable position, rubbing against Steven’s entrance. “Oh but I can.” Abruptly, Brendan rammed into Steven- who screamed out in pleasure- and set a fast pace. He looked down at the older man, seeing him trying to remain in control and resisting the satisfaction. It was apparent that Steven was already close to his breaking point.

In a surprisingly nonchalant tone, Brendan chimed, “Steven, just tell me what you know and you can cum.” With that he increased his pace, fucking Steven harder and pulling on his hair.

In disgust Steven groaned at him. “And if I don't tell you?” At this point he had given in to the fact that he had no dignity left.

Brendan chuckled. “I guess we'll just keep trying, or I could hand you off to someone who isn't as kind as me.” He gripped his arm hard, most likely leaving a bruise. “I quite like you, though. I don't know if I could do that.”

In response to Brendan’s words Steven laughed back. Well, more of a gaspy moan. “I-I’d rather… have you, but I'll- hnng- I'll survive.”

“Steven,” Brendan said in a singsong tone. “you can tell me know. I know you're close. I wouldn't want to torture you like that, not letting you cum.”

He wasn't going to get any information out of him. Steven simply kept his mouth shut and let the boy do as he pleased. It wasn't long before he came.

Brendan suddenly stopped. “Did you just…” The anger was visible on his face. He grabbed Steven by the neck and starting going at it again, even faster and rougher than before. If they were on a bed and not the hard ground, they probably would've broken it by now.

Steven’s body was already shaking, and he yelled as Brendan started again.

“ _ Brendan _ !”

He could feel his mind slipping away from him. He didn't even have control over his vocals or movements. His vision went fuzzy as he came again and again. He didn't care how he looked or what he was saying, it just felt so  good .

“Please… More, Brendan, fu- Ah! Fuck me harder!”

And Brendan happily obliged.

 

\---

 

Before he knew it, Steven was waking up again in the same place, this time it wasn't only Brendan, though. His eyes were full of lust as he scanned over the people in the room.

“Ah! Brendan!” He smiled happily seeing the familiar, and loved face.

“ _Please do your best for me today everyone~♥_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> this work is partially dedicated to the lovely satrinameno (I dont know if u have ao3) because they inspired me to write this bullshit and I love it


End file.
